PJO, HoO, and Facebook2
by percyjacksonsister98
Summary: PJO, HoO and the Greek Gods have found Facebook! Follow the crew through thick and thin. This is my first time, so tell me if you liked it or not. Review! Adopted from Luna Rose-Goddess of Rabbits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. If I was, would be writing be as bad as this?**

CHB's Woods

Percy's POV

Percy was running from a Minotaur, again, and mulling over the fact that whenever he used the internet on his phone, he was bombarded with monsters, (yes, Percy was THINKING!) Puzzled, he shrugged and logged on to Facebook, posting, "I keep on getting attacked by monsters when I try 2 go on fb on my cell…any1 no y?" He waited for the _ding_ from his phone that signaled that he had a new reply on Facebook. Foolishly forgetting that a monster was trying to kill him, (although thankfully the monster was nowhere to be seen and probably distracted), he pulled out the phone and scrolled through the comments. Thalia had commented, "It's your scent, Kelp Head." _Urgh! She was just as bad as Annabeth with the Seaweed Brain and Kelp Heads. Wait…scent? He had never used cologne before, so how would he smell…?_Confused, he replied. "But I don't even wear cologne….?" Looking over the post before he sent it, he added a pouty mustache face. Hey, mustaches WERE awesome, after all.

Seconds later, Annabeth had replied. "Your DEMIGOD scent, Seaweed Brain, and what is { supposed to be?" Offended, Percy replied, "a mustache!" Thinking over Annabeth's reply, he added, "And I have a demigod scent?" Weird, he had never noticed it before. He made a mental note that next time he visited home, he would ask about his stench. But, knowing Percy, he would probably forget. _Come to think of it,_ Percy thought, _how were Mom and Paul doing these days-Shoot! There's a nine-headed hydra. Okay, okay, don't freak out. _And then Percy proceeded to slay the monster, Facebook forgotten.

When he arrived at the safety of his beloved cabin once more, he (AN: *sarcasm* surprise, surprise!) began to check his Facebook. Annabeth had replied, "*face palm* hell, duh!" Although slightly offended, he brushed it off and read Nico's addition. "Yea, you smell like dead fish!" Now Percy was really mad. "Heyy! I like fish! Their my family!" He wrote indignantly. Sending the post, he beamed when his father almost instantly "liked" his reply. His smile was gone, however when he read, "The only fish in your family is Triton right?" from Nico. _Urgh…Triton._ Before he could reply to that, Triton beat him to it. Scowling, Percy read his comment. "For the last time! I'm not a fish! IMMA MERMAN!" Rolling his eyes, he commented, "whatever, fish face." Knowing that would get to him.

On Olympus's Throne Room

Poseidon POV

Poseidon was bored. Zeus was rambling on about who-knows-what and all the other members of the council were, like him, ignoring Zeus. Except maybe Athena, that stuck-up, smart aleck, good-two-shoes. Seeing his son's post, he chuckled. Having nothing other to do, Poseidon then posted "IM AWESOME! ME AND MY MUSTACHE, WE BEST BUUDDDSSS! OH YEAAA!" Hey, mustaches were awesome! (AN: Like father, like son.) Athena joined in the conversation posting, "I bet Poseidon's drunk. He doesn't look real sober right now…" _So maybe Athena wasn't paying attention to Zeus after all_. Poseidon thought, not really noticing the jab. At this point, Zeus started to lecture him, so he logged off Facebook, and tuned out Zeus's rant. It was lucky that he logged off at this point, missing Athena and his wife's exchange.

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite was sitting on her pink and red throne on Olympus, sighing. _Ohh. Myyy. Gooddddsss!_ _Why are Daddy's speeches so long? No one listens to him. _Picking up her cell phone, she examined her reflection. _Perfect._ She checked her Facebook, ready to meddle in someone's love life, and squealed. _Piper McLean and Jason Grace are in a relationship? Piper FINALLY got Jason! Eep! Sooo exciting! Omigods! Jasper is, like, like, like, sooo adorably cute!_ " Meep! Jasper is finally official! ^.^" She posted. Thalia had also commented. "haha, nice job, little bro. wanna see baby pictures piper?" Her daughter responded to Thalia's comment. "Yes! Definitely!"

_Speaking of Thalia…_Aphrodite mused_, I could make her fall in love with…who? We need someone to fit her. Someone just a dark and sarcastic as her. Hmm…what about Hades' child? Nico? Yes, they'd be perfect! A daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades!_ She didn't notice that more people had commented. She looked down at her phone. Jason had posted, "…And you wonder why I hate you, Thals?" Another comment from Zeus read. "Have I given you the talk, Jason?" _Ahh! So Zeus finally was done with his speech. _"umm….no….?" "I'll be at Zeus's fist in 5 minutes! Your coming too, Thalia!" "Damnit!" Thalia swore. _Wait a minute, if Daddy'll be at camp in 5 minutes, the meeting must be-_Her thoughts were interrupted by Hestia who had called out. "Aphrodite? The meeting over…everyone but us are gone!" _Whoops, looks like I was distracted! _And with that, Aphrodite skipped out of the room, ready to meddle with someone's life and ruin it.

_That Thalia girl really should be with that Nico boy…I'll get started on that right now!_


	2. AN'S note

I can no longer do this story because I feel that I am not the best choice to do this story. I am looking for someone to adopt it. Please PM me or review to let me know you would like to do this story. I thank all of those who supported this story and reviewed.


End file.
